There are different models of foldable chassis for baby carriages, said foldable chassis generally comprising two front legs and two rear legs respectively ending in the corresponding wheels and being connected with each other and with the branches of a handlebar.
Foldable chassis are also known which comprise only three wheels, i.e. two rear wheels and a central front one, the front legs being arranged in an inferiorly converging arrangement in these foldable chassis.